


Jaster

by Captain_Kiri_Storm



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fake Character Death, Gray Jedi, Hostage Situations, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Jango is a good dad, KenobiExchange, M/M, Mandalorian Culture, POV Jango, Protective Obi-Wan, Satine Kryze Lives, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 19:46:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Kiri_Storm/pseuds/Captain_Kiri_Storm
Summary: Jango Fett has to "die" to successfully infiltrate a band of criminals as "Jaster". His wife, son, and husband have to keep up the charade... including a fake funeral.Jango has never been so ready to come home.





	Jaster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sweven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweven/gifts).



You never wanted to go to your own funeral. Doing so implied that you were a ghost or you were the type of _sleemo_ that had to fake his own death in order to get out of some trouble or another. And Jango Fett, thank you very much, wasn't that type of _sleemo_. He wasn't the "scared straight" type, but he was still on the side of the angels. He had his own two personal angels to thank for that, too. Without Obi-Wan, he'd be dead in the dirt on Genosis.And without the Duchess, they wouldn't have a place to live. Apparently, it broke the Jedi Code when you got caught sneaking someone in after hours. Not that Jango would never know. He'd never really been one for rules and it showed with all the scars he had on his body.

Jango lounged in the shadows of the palace courtyard. Pretty place. Filled with statues and topiary and all sorts of those stupid tapestries that Satine liked and he absolutely hated and fish ponds and all that good stuff. Pretty place. He'd proposed to both of them in one of the little alcoves that the royalty of the galaxy was now stomping all over. Jango resisted the urge to actually shoot someone over trampling his rose bushes. What _di'kut_ decided that it was a good idea to make all men in the galaxy wear combat boots? The man rolled his eyes as he slipped away. The last thing he needed to do was make a scene at his own funeral, after all. And as far as the rest of the galaxy knew, he'd choked on a fishbone and died before his husband could save him with the Force.

It was one of those stories that was just wild enough to be true, so Jango figured that no one else was be looking for him. Just to be on the safe side, he'd dyed his hair blonde and put blue contacts in. One minor costume kit later, and he looked like a different man. Jango didn't even have his bucket, nor did he have a comm-link to get in touch with his family if he had too. Jango tossed his sack over his shoulder and started walking through the downtown. He'd never really liked Sundari City, always thought it was too industrial for a guy from Concord Dawn. He hopped on one of the moving sidewalks and checked the comm that Gar had given him. Jango really hoped that this wasn't a set up. After all, he had his reasons to hate Death Watch. They killed his sister and his parents and got him sold into slavery.

Pretty valid reasons, he liked to think.

Jango waited quietly before he got off at a certain junction. A red haired Mandalorian saw him and nodded before gesturing to his speeder. Jango fingered his lucky blaster _just in case_ before he hopped in. Force, but he felt naked without his armor. He sighed softly and watched as the speeder whipped by. Jango figured that this was Death Watch's latest iteration. Darth Maul had taken out the head of it years ago before he went to wherever Sith Lords went when they got bored and just left the place to Satine. No one knew why, but no one ever understood the Sith, least of all Satine. Jango looked around and memorized the place. They stopped in the middle of a ratty courtyard. His guide forced him to get out and Jango nodded. The guy took the offered three credits, but ignored him otherwise.

The Death Watch base was somewhere near here. Jango's new name, Jaster Mereel, was a farm boy who's fallen on rough times and then ran afoul of Satine's bounty hunter laws. At least bounty hunting and merce work were allowed now, but they were regulated. Jango had his own opinions on that, but at least Satine had stopped North and South Mandalore from blowing each other to hell with nuclear bombs. He made his way through all the little puddle and winced when he saw crippled beggars on their rice mats. The people here were beyond poor. They needed help and Jango quietly resolved to help them. He stepped over a running stream of sewage and almost gagged at the stench. Why couldn't the bad guys have their little place in the nicest part of town?

He ducked under a ragged piece of canvas and slipped inside the gloom. Inside, yet another Mandalorian wearing a Death Watch lead him into a deeper room. Jango was getting a bad feeling about this, but he didn't do or say anything that would give his nerves away. He just walked in there normally and settled down in a ratty chair. He turned his head around, trying to see what he could see. Get it all recorded on his iris-cam. He didn't say anything as he looked around, just tried to act normally and not look like he was scared. He growled under his breath. They needed to get this over with sooner rather than later. Jango didn't know if he could keep the charade up for very long.

"Jaster." A man settled down in the chair in front of him. It looked like he was holding his own blaster and maybe even a retrosaber. Jango took a deep breath. "I heard that you got into a little trouble with the Duchess. Is that the only reason why you want to join our group? Or are you actually a little  bit more than a piss poor bounty hunter who didn't know how not to get caught?"

"Please," Jango said. He leaned forwards and grinned some. Just tried to act like a cocky Mandalorian. Someone who was young and didn't quite know what he was doing. He didn't know how long he could keep up with this, but he was willing to try. "I know what I can do. I just slipped up, that's all. Or my partner betrayed me."

The man, Gar, smiled thinly. "Oh, your partner betrayed you in more ways than one."

"Excuse me?" This time, Jango really was confused and he pointed to himself. "The guy turned me into the cops! I think that's betrayal enough, don't you?!" The bad feeling in the pit of his stomach got that much deeper. He really hoped this wasn't a set up... But he really was getting a bad feeling about this. He didn't like it, but he couldn't get out of this without getting some odd looks. The man grinned a little bit. "I mean... did he say that I liked to bottom at times? Cause I would consider that betraying me!" He really did hope that he wouldn't be required to sleep around. Satine might forgive him, but even that would take a little time. The man gritted his teeth some. "What's going on, Gar?"

The man activated his retrosaber and put the end under Jango's chin. "You need to tell your wife and your Jedi bitch that a fake funeral won't keep us from finding out the truth!"

"My name is Jaster Mereel and I'm not married? And why would I sleep with a Jedi?"

Gar stood up and grabbed Jango's long hair. He jerked the man's neck above the blade, just close enough that he was starting to get a burn. The man swallowed. He didn't know what he was supposed to do! Gar turned to his friends. "Adol! Llupa! Get the cuffs and make sure this one is tied up tight!" Gar gave him a dry smile. "It's a pity I couldn't kill you right now, you know. You're a disgrace to Mandalore, even with the hair dye and the contacts." He snorted some and smacked Jango right across the face. "Get me a comm to the palace. It's time we get the Duchess out of office!"

Jango tried the cuffs. The sharp edges bit into his wrists and he winced some. "I guess I'm getting spoiled," he muttered. When he got an odd look from one of the two men who lead him away, he shrugged as best he could. "What? I'm married to two wonderful people and we like to spice it up."

" _Dar'mando'a hutuun_!" the man spat.

"Yeah, yeah, the same to you too," Jango muttered. He didn't struggle, not even when he was tossed into a cell. The man sighed some and slumped against the dirty brick walls. It looked like a converted basement, to tell you the truth. He just sat there and listened to the negotiations. He had a feeling that Obi-Wan was going to come charging in here at any opportunity. Even if Satine told him not too. Obi-Wan was Obi-Wan and he was going to save his husband. As much as Jango liked the appreciation, he also didn't want his husband to get hurt. And besides, Satine was the one you needed to watch for. Jango had learned that one the hard way. Just because she _chose_ not to fight didn't mean that she couldn't.

"If you want to see your lover alive again, you will abdicate the thrown to me, Gar Vuangh. And if you don't, I'll skin him and thrown his body to my wolves." Gar stopped in front of Jango's cell. The hologram of Satine looked... strange. Like she was plotting how to take you out from within, rather than just bomb you to hell. "Say hello to your wife, _auretii_! If I had my way, this would be the last time you ever saw her!"

"Hello, sweetheart," Jango replied. He gave her his best cocky grin. "Don't hold up on dinner for me. I'll be just fine." Something rattled in the background. Jango had a feeling who that was, but he wasn't going to call his attention to it. The guy had a retrosaber and he wasn't all that stable. The last thing he needed to do was blow the powerpack and take out an entire city block. Jango winked at her. "You wanna take our Jedi apart? Or is it my turn?" He turned back to Gar and got a nasty idea. "Hey, you know who's kid she's carrying?"

"Yours?" Gar guessed. Satine looked like she was going to kill him, but Jango ignored her. He needed to stall.

"Nah. She's been with my Jedi. You know? The subtype? One of the ones you guys wanna put back in chains?" Jango asked. He lounged back as best he could and just tried to keep Gar's attention back on him. Not on the running bootsteps or the people yelling in the backdrop. The man smiled up at him. "I love Obi-Wan. He's one of the halves of my soul, you know. I'm not me without Satine and Obi-Wan." He sighed and turned, just so Gar could see the finger he was offering the other man. Gar roared. He all but rushed the bars. Jango laughed happily. "Hey, the bars work two ways, jack ass! You gotta find the key!"

Gar turned around, just long enough to see an armored fist smash his nose. Boba, his son, kicked the man into submission and was well on his way to breaking all of the man's ribs when another man cleared his throat.

Anakin Skywalker sliced the door with his lightsaber. "Can you stand up?" Jango obliged him and a lightsaber sliced through the cuffs effortlessly. Great. Now it looked like Jango was wearing bracelets, but hey, it was better than being handcuffed. Anakin stood beside him. "Obi-Wan should be coming soon. He's getting a little held up with a few of the bad guys. You okay with that?"

"Aren't you going to help him?" Jango asked. He ducked out of his cell and took the blaster offered by his son. "Hey, Bo? What did you do to get to go on this trip?"

"I told Mama that I would tell the galaxy that she used to be in Death Watch." Boba gave him a dry smile. "Works every time."

Jango shook his head and trotted off to find the battle. He'd just about settled in the swing of things when Obi-Wan turned around, kissed him, and promptly used Force lightning to fry a bad guy. Jango laughed. He'd missed this. He'd missed going into battle with Tano, Skywalker, and all the others. It didn't take them long before they'd cleared out the nest of bad guys. Jango walked out of the house and clasped his husband's hand.

"Satine is going to kill you," Obi-Wan warned him. "She didn't like it when you signed up for this."

Jango shrugged and rattled the cuffs on his wrist. "I knew what I was signing up for, love." And he did, and he would take it every second of every day. He'd done his part to keep his family and his planet safe. He smiled at Obi-Wan one last time and gave him a searing kiss. "Tell Satine that I'm willing to do anything to get these cuffs of mine off!"

Obi-Wan gave him a wicked smile. "We'll see about this, _Jaster_."

Jango was getting a good feeling about this.


End file.
